College With My StepBrother
by dark.angel.x.pink
Summary: Our favorite step-siblings are at it again! "I just wanted to get away from him, and yet, here I am going with him at six in the morning." Dasey.
1. Getting Started

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Life With Derek.**

**Chapter One: Getting Started**

This upcoming fall is the beginning of a new start. Leaving the household. Living in a dorm at the University. Too bad I have to go to Queens with Derek. I just wanted to get away from him, and yet, here I am going with him at six in the morning. Knowing him, he wouldn't leave that early, let alone get up at six on a Saturday.

I get my outfit for the day from my closet. A mid-thigh floral skirt, a coral color baby-tee and the necessities of being a woman. I pile the clothes into my arm, getting ready to take a shower. I walk across the hall and open the door.

"Casey!" I turn around to see Derek rushing towards the bathroom. I rush in and shut the door in his face. "Really? Really Case?"

"Yes really Derek, I need to shower." I smirk to myself. "Maybe if you would have gotten your butt out of bed, then maybe you could have gotten here sooner." I stick my tongue out at the door, knowing that he can't see me doing this. I hear him groan, and giggle as I undress to take my shower. While taking my shower, I think over the directions and action that are going to take place after we leave.

After my shower, I get dressed and put on my make-up. I curl my hair, and put on a necklace with a heart on it. When I open the door, Derek pushes pass me and making me nearly dropping my dirty clothes. "DER-EK!" Of course not listening to me, he just carries on. I roll my eyes walking to my room to put away my pajamas.

After Derek is done with his routine and I with mine, we start packing our things in Prince. We say our last good-byes to our parents and siblings, and leave to our journey.

* * *

"Are you crazy? You were supposed to take that right!" I watch his grip on the steering wheel get tighter. He turns up the radio, blocking out my voice. I retort by turning it down. "What the heck? I'm trying to help you."

"Well sorry that I'm not the perfect driver like you Case." I roll my eyes. "We're taking a different route anyways." I give him a questioning look. "We're taking a short-cut." I widen my eyes.

"No, not this time. Turn this car around. Or else..." My mind is drawing a blank. Nothing comes up to threaten him with.

"Or else what? You'll walk there? That's fine by me." I glare at him, watching as his lips show his signature smirk.

"Or else, I'll...date one of your hockey friends!" Derek just laughs. "What?"

"You already did that. With Sam." Forming an 'o' with my mouth, remembering Sam. Sam kind of drifted off from Derek. Never got to see him as much as I used to.

"Well, fine, we'll take the shortcut. But I swear, if something bad happens, I'll make sure that I will embarrass you until we graduate." Derek, looking indifferent about what I had just said, just keeps his eyes on the road. "Okay, I guess that we have an understanding." In silence we continue to drive.

* * *

"No! I don't want to listen to your pop crap!" This offends me, to the highest degree. "We are keeping it on the station that it is already on." A low growl escapes my lips.

"You're so close minded!" I cross my arms, showing my anger. "I can't believe I have to share another hour and a half with you."

"I'm not enjoying this either. But in order to make this trip easier on the both of us, why don't you shut your trap?" Just to tick him off, I change the station on him. "Damn it Case! You have no idea how hard it was to find that station!"

"Well, I guess you have to find it all over again now don't you?" I give him a snooty look.

"I hate you so much right now." His knuckles turn white.

"Well the feelings mutual." Derek grabs a CD from the visor on his side and pops it in. Bass booms in my ears, drowning out my growl of displeasure. I want to listen to my iPod, but the loudness of the music would overpower my headphones. I keep my eyes on the road. Watching the cars pass by.

Derek turns the volume down a bit. "Hey listen, I'm hungry, so I want to stop at a place soon. What about you?"

"Sure. But I'm not eating fast food. It's gross." I glance at him quickly to see his reaction.

"Yeah, okay! You love it. We both know that." Knowing his sarcasm, I smile. "Don't worry, I'll get you you're vegetarian salad."

"I eat meat." Derek's smirk grew wider, if that's even possible! Then getting the hint of what he was smirking at, I hit him playfully on the arm. "Ew! That's so gross!" Derek chuckles, watching the road carefully.

* * *

I make Derek pull up into a garage. As all school rules, Freshmen can not own a car. "I still don't see why we have to do this." I give him a look as I start to unbuckle myself. "Seriously, do they care that much?"

"Yes Derek, they do. Now get out and help me." I get out of his car opening the doors for the backseat. I get my bags of clothes. We had already put our décor in our own housing. Thankfully the University had a generous heart to the Freshman to let us get ready. We walk towards our destination. All I can say for now, is that this is going to be an interesting journey. Especially with having to deal with Derek again.

* * *

_**A/N: This is just the beginning. I just know that this is going to be amazing! I also know that this chapter is reaaalllyyy short. Trust me, it will get longer in the process. Review! :)**_


	2. The Roommate

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Life With Derek.  
****Chapter Two: The Roommate**

Meeting your new roommate is always a new experience in University. Your roommate could be someone who's really into clubs, or gets really involved in school. They also could be someone you learn to despise from the very beginning. Just like my situation; Derek.

"Can you turn that nonsense off? I'm trying to read here." The realistic gun shots practically echo throughout the house. I turn the page, hoping to drown out the noise. Unfortunately, the moron just has to turn the volume up even more. "Der-ek!" I get up from the couch and turn off the screen.

"What the hell? I was in the middle of killing!" Derek glares at me, as if trying to kill me with his own eyes.

"Exactly, this is why we shouldn't have this stuff in here anymore. Why don't you just go hang out with some friends?" As if I put the idea into his head, he drops his glare with a smirk in place.

"Some guys are coming over I need you to leave the house." I roll my eyes.

"This is just some sad excuse so you can snog with some girl." I cross my arms over my chest, standing triumphantly, foiling his plan.

"I can't believe you would think that low of me." I give him an all knowing look. "Oh, come on. Let me have fun. Live on the dangerous side." I scoff and start to walk away. "So you're leaving for the night?"

"You can dream it." I smirk walking into my room leaving him there with an incredulous look on his face.

* * *

"Princess, do you think you can leave for the night?" I put down my copy of Pride and Prejudice and give Derek a look.

"Why should I give you the pleasure of doing that?" I sigh deeply, getting to my book again.

"Some of the guys are coming over, and I don't want you to spread your keener ways to them." I roll my eyes at his insult.

"Listen, I'm staying home tonight, you're going to have to deal with it." I hear Derek groan and I try to stifle a giggle. I look at the clock. "Plus, it's too late. There's nowhere that I could go, that I would like to go to."

"Go to a friend's dorm or something!" I put the book down once again. "What will it take for you to leave?"

"Nothing that you can do," I get up from my bed and push him making my way to the kitchen. "I'll just say hi to them and then I'll leave you alone." I open the fridge and find nothing healthy to eat.

"How about no," I cross my arms over my chest. "Just leave?" I shake my head and walk back to my room to change into pajamas

I walk to my closet and open it to find no comfortable appropriate pajamas. All I have left is this white Cotton Mayfair Slip from Victoria's Secret. Something I had gotten out of a dare. I didn't have the heart to throw it away. Then with this wicked idea in my head, I change into the slip. When I finish changing, I walk out of my room into the kitchen. When I walk pass the living room, I see a group of four boys. Three of them I was able to recognize.

"Boys, if you want me to make you something, just let me know." With this all of their heads turn and their jaws drop. Even Derek's! I smile in victory.

"Casey, it's so good to see you!" Sam's voice captures my attention. I make my way towards him and envelop him into a hug. "I see that you haven't changed much."

"Sam, it's only been a month." I playfully hit him in the shoulder and he lets out a chuckle.

"I like your dress Casey." I look over to Ralph and see his cheesy smile.

"Thanks Ralph. It's good to see you too." I can feel Derek's eyes roll. I look over to the new male in the group and smile at him. "Hi there, and you must be…?"

"Zach, Zach Kidwell." Zach has long black hair and grey eyes. He's wearing a flannel shirt and skinny jeans. The first thought that pops into my head, is that he is a hipster.

"Casey McDonald." My smile grows bigger as he takes my hand kisses the top of it. He just brings chivalry back to life. The fact that he's friends with Derek just surprises me.

"Great, now go back into your hole. Us guys want to be alone." Derek's voice makes my eyes roll. I shrug and start to make my way back into my room.

"I think Casey should stay." Sam speaks up once again.

"Yeah, I agree." Ralph's smile is evident in his voice.

"I'm with the guys on this one." Zach's voice makes my heart flutter. I turn to the boys and smile big. Derek groans and changes the channel on the TV. "By the way, I'm in the mood for brownies." Brownies does sound good….

"Alright, I'll be right back." I walk back into the kitchen and start making the brownie mix. I hear Derek's groans get louder every minute.

After I put the brownies into the oven and set the timer, I walk back into the room full of testosterone. We all, except Derek at times, laugh at jokes or random things being said:

"And then, I said 'Peanut butter, I thought you said Penile Butter!'" I clamp my hand over my mouth, trying to cover my expression of shock. The timer goes off and the brownies are ready. Walk into the kitchen and take the brownies out of the steaming oven, I then put the pan on the stove to let them cool. The warm smell of the brownies makes my mouth water.

"Those brownies smell really good." Ralph says right behind me. I turn around to face him. "Are they ready?"

"If you want to burn yourself, then yeah." Ralph just shrugs his shoulders and we make our way back to the group. I look to the clock, it's midnight. Normally I would be in bed, but I have no classes tomorrow.

"Case, have your eyes on anyone?" Sam nudges me. A blush creeps onto my cheeks. "I take that as a yes."

"Well, there is this one guy in English." My blush deepens as I think of said guy. Sam chuckles, Ralph just stands there along with Zach. Derek, I have no clue what he does, because he isn't on my mind at the moment.

"Who wants some brownies?" Derek interrupts my thoughts of the guy in my class. I scoff at his rudeness. "What? I don't really want to hear who gets you all hot and bothered at night."

"Der-ek!" I glare at him, hoping that he would drop dead at any moment. Only to my disappointment, he just walks into the kitchen. I purse my lips and huff real loud. "Well, I'm leaving. Goodnight boys. Jerk." I walk off into my room and almost slam the door. Almost.

* * *

I wake up to silence and the sun blinding my eyes. While rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, the sound of rustling sheets makes it to my ears from the other side of my wall. Derek's up. His afternoon classes start soon. I push myself out of bed, deciding it would be nice to make pancakes.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see Zach asleep on the couch. His face looking as angelic as his breathing is as soft as a feather. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I focus back onto the pancakes. As I start making them Derek starts to push Zach off of the couch.

"Wake up, we got classes." Derek grabs a few of the finished pancakes as well as Zach. When they leave the silence of the house is almost to overbearing. I eat my pancakes and clean up.

My phone starts to ring and I see that the caller ID is Emily. Emily and I haven't really spoken since her and Derek split up. It was awkward really. Their whole relationship was awkward to begin with. I don't know exactly why they broke up; all I know is that whenever I tried to invite Emily over, she always had an excuse. So without hesitation, I answer her call.

"Hello?" My voice sounds unsure, as if I question whether or not it was the right choice to answer her call.

"Casey, it's so good to hear your voice again. I'm sorry that I haven't called you. I just needed time because of Derek…." Emily's voice sounds cracks at the mention of Derek's name. I still feel as though she will never be truly over him.

"It's okay Em. I understand." I try to voice my smile through the phone. "So, other than that, how have you been?"

"I've been doing alright. I actually called you about something." Her voice starts to fade at the end of the sentence.

"You mean as in someone." I knew there was a feeling that she wanted to talk about Derek.

"Not about Derek. Okay, maybe a little about Derek…." I know my friend all too well. "It's just; Derek never told me the reason why he broke it off. Do you know why?" I scrunch my face in confusion.

"Sorry Em, but I'm as clueless as you. Derek never tells me anything anyways." I bite my lower lip, trying to think of reasons as to why he broke up with her. I hear her sigh audibly in disapproval.

"Well, thanks. That's all I wanted." Without anything else I hear the phone click. Here I am thinking that she wanted to catch up. No, she just wanted the reason for her break up. I should have known that was all she wanted.

With nothing else to do, I decide to take a page from Derek's book and watch TV. I look through all of the channels and find that there is nothing on. Deciding a movie might be better; I get up and look through the movie choices. All we have are Romances, Romantic Comedies, Comedies, Chick Flicks and Horror films. Derek would never watch Romance or Romantic Comedies, or even Chick Flicks. I see a movie case that I've never really seen before. I pop it in and press play when the menu pops up.

"It can't be that bad, it has a monkey on it." As soon as I open my mouth, bad things happen.

* * *

Derek walks in at the end of Monkey Bones. "You watched it?" I nod my head. "Isn't it great?" I watch as his lips tug into a smirk.

"I do admit Venturi, it is a good movie." I give him my very own smirk. "Although, I have to say, it isn't one of the best." Derek scoffs at me.

"Please Space Case; I know a good movie when I see one." Derek sits next to me on the couch. "And your girly movies don't cut it." My eyebrows rise to my hairline, my jaw dropping.

"I beg to differ. My so called 'girly movies' are very enjoyable." Derek rolls his eyes at me. "My movies are good!" This is all I can retaliate with.

"Yeah, 'cause Twilight was so good." I grind my teeth, huffing out the anger.

"You know that Truman had no idea." I was getting ready to tackle him right then and there.

"Which means you could throw it out! I thought you were over that jerk-wad." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I am-" Derek's face gets close to mine. I didn't realize this before, but with each time we fought, we got closer.

"Then throw it out." Derek's hot breath gently cascading down my face. Derek then gets up and walks away. I'm sitting on the couch, alone, thinking over the events that just happened.

Doing what he said, I take the DVD case of Twilight and throw it into the trash can. I hear the CD break from the impact of the throw. There was no real point in holding onto the movie. I didn't even like the movie, and it wasn't like the movie was a monumental moment for me. Who knew that listening to Derek would be, good?

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, sorry that this took soooo long. You see, my computer crashed and I've been trying to get everything back, but nothing, so I had to REWRITE this whole damn thing! So I'm using my mom's laptop at the moment until I get my graduation present (which I know what it is) and then I'll try to transfer everything that I saved onto my new one. I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. This took me a few days to write, I still think it's crappy, but I tried to get some Daseyness in there. As well as drama. Tell me what you think of Zach, also tell me why you think Derek and Emily broke up. I might just use one of those examples. Anywho review, favorite, and alert this! And to those who have done this already, thank you so much!_  
**

**_With love;_**

**_Ta_**


	3. Getting Involved

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Life with Derek**

**Chapter Three: Getting Involved**

Clubs are very important in any type of school. They develop on who you are and your interests. They also may bring you friends, and keep you away from any enemies.

Queen's offers a variety of recreational clubs. The one that catches my attention the most is the Dance Club. Dance has always been a part of my life. I mean, with all of the competitions and the awards, it would be pretty hard to see for it to not be in my life.

Derek is out for practice with Zach, and the silence is unbearable. I go to my laptop and go to the Queen's athletics homepage. I message the directors about the lessons for the club and with that I have begun to get involved.

My phone starts to ring, startling me. "Hello?"

"Hi! This is Tina from English. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Tina isn't the type of girl that I normally hang out with. Tina looks like the type of girl whom in high school was the girl who got everything she wanted with a flip of her hair. Tina has bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Her hair was shoulder length and sort of resembled Amy, the head cheerleader.

"Sure thing, where do you want to meet up?" My mouth has a mind of its own! Granted, I do need some college friends, but possibly with people who are more of per say, my league?

"I was thinking my place?" Everything just seems so much brighter, as if I'm really starting anew.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Where is it?" I finally reply after about a half a minute of nodding into the phone like an imbecile. With that she tells me the address and I'm prepping myself up.

I walk to my closet and pick out a red jean skirt; black pumps with red soles; a long, flowing, off white sleeved shirt; white bangle bracelets and a rhinestone hairpiece. I look into a mirror, pleased with my look. I write a little note for Derek, and head out to Tina's.

"She said to look for balloons." Speaking of the devil, red balloons are tied to a cheesy lawn decoration. I giggle to myself, walking up towards the apartment complex. With a couple knock on the door of apartment 6, the door opens with Tina and a gracious smile.

"You made it! Come in, come in." I look around the place, noticing how everything just meshes together. Unlike mine and Derek's apartment, Tina has a color palette. Since Derek and I couldn't agree on a color to paint the walls, we left them egg shell white. Tina on the other hand played around with cool colors like turquoise, lavender, cream and even mint. It was rather pleasing to my eyes. Although the downer is that it made me hungry for ice cream. "I'm so glad that you came." Her smile was making me jealous.

"I'm glad you invited me. So is it just going to be us?" I watch Tina bite the inside of her cheek.

"I mean, unless the other girls don't show up, then yeah." Tina puts her dainty hands on her shapely hips. "We're going to be doing a photo shoot. I have a bunch of clothes that we can all wear. But your outfit is really nice that I think it will work." She gives me a cheeky smile and I give her one back.

Many people arrive for the photo shoot. The theme was modern gypsy and pirates. I only changed once, and it was into this flowing yellow skirt that had a slit down the right leg and intricate beading. I also had a bikini top on with fringe. Surprisingly, Tina's socks fit my feet.

"So Tina, have you decided on joining any of the clubs?" All of the other girls left, leaving just Tina and I sitting on her couch looking at the TV Guide.

"I'm not much of a club person. I mainly like to deal with fashion and photography by myself." Tina rests her thumb and pointer finger on her chin, as though she were in a deep thought. "You're a dancer aren't you?" I smile big, confirming her assumption. "I could tell during the shoot. Your poses were very graceful and your legs are much toned."

"Thanks. Dancing is my passion." Tina gives me a small smile. "Anyways enough about me; I hardly know you, and I'm in your apartment." Tina just chuckles at my statement.

"Honey its fine, it's not like you're a creeper who has been stalking me." I chuckle at her small attempt at a joke. "So, I noticed that you've been staring at Kyle in English." I start to blush uncontrollably. "Don't be embarrassed, it's adorable."

"Yeah well, you aren't the one that looks like a love sick puppy." I roll my eyes at my ridiculousness in English. I glance at the time on her clock. "I should probably get going. It's been marvelous working with you today. We should do this again." Tina waves me off and I'm on my way back to the housing complex on campus.

* * *

"No surprise that the keener would be joining another club." I raise my eyebrow, giving a confusing look. "The photo shoot thing."

"I'll have you know, that I was visiting someone outside of academic reasons." Derek gives me a look. "Anyways, I have more meaningful things to do than talk to you."

"What would that be, fantasizing about that guy in English?" My cheeks flush immediately, and my jaw drops in shock. "You freak."

"Oh, and you don't fantasize about girls? It's healthy to- why am I even discussing this with you?" I hear Derek's laughter echo throughout the house. Sighing loudly, I take out my diary and start writing my new entry.

As soon as I'm done, I look at the time feeling rather ravenous. It's an hour passed the time we usually eat. I get off the bed, and walk towards the kitchen.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to come out, I'm starving." Derek's voice rips through my ears, making me regret ever coming out of my room. I scoff and go into the kitchen and stir up something to eat. "This better not have tofu in it."

"No, I'm done with tofu. This is just chicken parmesan," I set the dish down onto the dining table, "as well as green beans." I take my seat across from Derek at the table. Within a few moments of silence, a question has struck me. "Derek, have you applied to any clubs yet?"

Derek just stares at me, chewing his food as if this was the weirdest question I could possibly ask him. "Why would I do that when I have Hockey to worry about?"

"It was just a question!" I pick at the rest of my dinner as if it was the most disgusting thing to exist.

The doorbell rings and Derek practically jumps out of his seat. "Get out of here!" Not feeling well anyways, I put my dishes into the sink and make my way to the hallway of our rooms. I wait in the hallway, concealed by the walls, listening to his voice and a female's voice:

"Well hello there Derek." I hear the female's voice. Her voice wasn't soft, but it wasn't harsh at the same time.

"Hey, I just got done eating. Let me clean up and then we can go okay Kathy?" Derek actually wants to clean up? I let my jaw drop. He never wants to clean up.

"So, Derek, it must be lonely to be all cooped up in here all by yourself." I can hear her bimbo-ness drip from her voice. It angers me to no end. Not just her voice but also the fact that he failed to mention that I live here as well.

"Well, this is why I brought you here." Derek's smirk just oozes out in his voice. My own smirk decides to curse my lips, this new plan deciding to take its course. Before I'm able to make sure that this plan was good, my body makes up my mind for me.

"Hello Derek, you care to introduce me?" Derek whips his head around, his little lady friend Kathy looks to my direction.

"Um, what are you doing in Derek's house?" Kathy gives me a dirty look, as if I'm stealing Derek away from her. As if I want to.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I live here with him." Kathy now glares at Derek, who is rendered as speechless.

"Is she your girlfriend?" My smirk starts to drop. Derek shakes his head no. "Well then, who is she?"

"Oh, I'm his –"

"She's my friend. Only my friend." His friend? Why on earth would I want to be Derek's friend? I'm still revolted by the fact that I'm even his step-sister. After living with him _alone_ I decided to take back my whole 'brother' statement.

"Well, if that's the case, we are going." Kathy takes Derek by the hand and drags him out of the house.

"He's into snobby now?" I chuckle at how badly I know that he is going to regret this date and stalk into my room.

* * *

"Worst date ever." Derek bursts into the house throwing his leather jacket onto the coat rack and slamming the door shut.

"Did she complain the entire time?" I get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen with him.

"Yes, and it was about her ex-boyfriend. On and on she went about this guy named Brian. I was getting ready to leave her right then and there." I try to hide my smile with biting my lip. "And to make matters worse, she complained about you!"

"What did she say about me?" My curiosity getting the better of me, I realize this was not the best choice.

"About how living with you could have problems between me and her? And that you looked like a bimbo." My jaw drops in anger.

"I'm the bimbo; says the girl with a hot pink mini-skirt!" It was Derek's turn to hide his laughter. "It's not funny! You need better taste in women. I'm pretty sure you can find a decent girl in a club."

"Enough with the clubs; I'm not joining one!" I narrow my eyes at Derek, forcing all of my hatred towards him. "I'm not a keener like you, Space Case."

"Well then, we'll see who achieves more." Derek raises his brow. "That is not to be taken as a challenge." Derek lowers his brow in disappointment.

"Well, Kathy is definitely out of the picture an-" Derek's phone starts to ring. I watch him look at his phone with disgust. "It's Kathy. Help me do something."

"I could, erm, moan?" My cheeks flush at the thought of pretending to have coitus. Derek just stares into my eyes holding up three fingers. I watch as he puts down his fingers. Is he serious? He starts to open his phone, without thinking, I scream: "Der-ek!"

"Casey." My cheeks blush even deeper as my name leaves his lips in such a manner. This makes Derek smirk. "Oh, Casey." This boils the blood in my veins and I tackle him to the ground. I hear the phone go off and I start slapping his body.

"How dare you say my name in such a manner?" Derek just laughs underneath me. This makes me slap him harder.

"Cut it out, I need to be living in order to play Hockey!" I give Derek one last slap across the chest. I realize that I am now straddling _Derek _so I practically jump off of him. "Thanks crazy. I can now limp my way to practice now." I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

I watch Derek's eyes, his hair now tousled from being on the floor. I shake any thoughts that could possibly be about him and pick myself off of the ground. "Well, I'm just going to go now." Derek just raises his brow at me and I turn away from him, walking towards my room.

* * *

I awake to Derek's voice in my ear. "Space Case, you are going to be late for your lecture." I open my eyes and rush around my room, forgetting that Derek exists.

"Oh no, I can't be late! I made sure that my alarm was working last night!" I run my hands through my hair nervously. I just hear Derek's laughter, and I turn towards him murderously. "Der-ek!"

"You should have seen your face!" I push Derek out of my room and slam the door. Then my phone rings.

"What?" Rage courses though my veins, making me spit at the person on the line.

"Hello, I'm Sarah, the co-president for the Dance Club, have I called you at a bad time?" I instantly blanch and pace back and forth in my room.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my roommate gets on my nerves sometimes and-" Sarah interrupts me.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm calling to let you know that you have an audition this Saturday at 4 pm." I walk to my calendar and see that I am free for that time.

"Okay, thank you so much Sarah." When she hangs up, I squeal and pump my fist in the air. I have four days to prepare, but I know what routine to go with.

I walk out of my room, ready to start practicing in the living room. I push some of the furniture around to make more room for myself. I push play on my iPod and start dancing. After about an hour of practicing, I walk into the kitchen and grab myself a healthy snack. I look at the time, and rush to get ready for my lecture.

* * *

I pack my bag for the audition full of water bottles, my radio and a change of clothes. When I arrive to the club's meeting place, I meet a blonde with a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, you must be Casey." Her eyes were just beautiful, along with her smile. I shake her hand and she leads me into the practice room. "Okay, I just want you to do whatever you do, and I will place you in a rank." I set everything up, getting ready to push play, and let the music flow through me.

When I'm done dancing, I take a deep breath and wait for Sarah's answer. "Well, you certainly are not a beginner. I think I'll place you in advanced." My entire face lights up with joy. I run up to Sarah and hug her.

"Thank you so much Sarah." I let go of her and repack my things. "I want to thank you again for giving me this privilege."

"No problem darling. Your first lesson starts at 3 pm Tuesday. If there is any problem, just let me know." I hug Sarah one more time and take my leave.

I call Tina and set an arrangement at her house so I could tell her the news. She congratulates me and we drink some tea.

I arrive back to the house to find Derek and Zach stuffing their faces with junk food. I smile at Zach and frown at Derek. Derek gives me a frown back but I just roll my eyes and head to my room and write another entry into my diary.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry that this has come out really late. I had writer's block for this chapter that it was driving me crazy! I'm glad that I was able to get back on track and stick with something for this chapter. This chapter is also pretty long, but not too long! I don't want to bore you guys to death! That would be inhumane! Anywho, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I didn't want too much yet, I know that there is plenty more to come! Thanks to all who review, favorite, and added this to their alerts I really appreciate it! Now I'm going to work on the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy or else!**_

_**~Ta**_


	4. Let's Get This Party Started

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Life with Derek**

**Chapter Four: Let's Get This Party Started**

In every College experience, there are the parties. The parties consist of alcohol, experimental drugs, grinding and horrible music. Of course not every party does that kind of malarkey. The parties I throw are never that serious. Unfortunately for Derek, they have two of those things.

"Tina, I'm not going to a party." I try to reason with Tina as to why I never go to parties. Having bad experiences with all kinds of parties, I kind of gave up the entire party idea.

"But Casey please! It'll be so much fun! Plus, if you bring a date, you can make Kyle jealous." I bite my lower lip, thinking everything through. "Listen, you only have a couple hours. Find a date and go! Just keep an ear out for loud music! I better see you there. Bye." Before I'm able to get a word in, I hear the click of her phone.

I pace around the room, trying to find someone suitable to go with; if I even decide to go to the party. I'm so focused into my decision; I'm not able to hear the door open and close. It takes me a couple minutes to hear a voice calling:

"Space Case!" I instantly glare at Derek. "Could you take your pacing into another room?"

"Well sorry I was debating whether or not to go to Kyle's party!" Derek now turns to me. "What?"

"Miss Goody-Two-Shoes going to a party? That's a sight I have to see." I groan, running my hand through my hair.

"This is none of your business Derek." Overthinking causes me to sit on the couch and shove a pillow in my face. There was practically no one that I could take to the party and have them not be awkward. I put the pillow down and think over the list of guys:

I can go with Sam, but going with him could possibly reignite anything that we had. The relationship was pretty rocky and unstable and I don't need that again. Not only could that happen but doing this can ruin any progress we made as friends as well.

So Sam is out of the picture.

There is Zach. Only the problem is that he is Derek's friend. Dating your step-brother's friend doesn't normally end well from what I have seen. As well as the fact that would ruin any chance of being good friends with him.

So this means Zach is out of the picture too.

Then, the worst person pops into my head. Derek Venturi. Going to a party with my step-brother to make another guy jealous? Isn't this sort of, wrong? Isn't that sort of like, incest? Well, it's not like I'm going on a _date_ with Derek. It's just using him to try and get Kyle's attention. Plus, nothing awkward can happen! Everything will be normal. Not only this but the fact that no one knows that we are step-siblings. Just that we are two people who live together.

"Derek," I close my eyes, trying to gather up the courage of this nonsense, "Do you think we can go to Kyle's party together?" Derek gives me a weird look.

"Why on earth would I want to go to that party with you?" I drop my jaw, glaring at Derek. "Wouldn't it be weird to go to a party with your brother?"

"Step-brother." Derek raises his brow. "You mean step-brother." I clear my throat, sitting straight up on the couch, watching Derek sit in his chair. "Plus, it's not like people know that we are step-siblings." I watch Derek's eyes move over me. "Think of it as, living dangerously." Derek's infamous smirk shows on his face.

"Well, since you put it that way." I roll my eyes.

"So are you in?" Derek's smirk doesn't wear off or fade, it looks like it's getting bigger.

"Of course Princess." With that I give him my own smirk.

* * *

It's an hour before the party and I'm finished getting ready. I have my signature blue eye shadow on, a white bubble tank top, and a pair of black shorts. My shoulder length hair is curling to perfection and with strappy heels, I am ready to go.

We walk together to Kyle's loud party and get greeted by alcohol. Well, people on the lawn either completely trashed or emptying their stomach contents. This still isn't a pretty sight to see.

Derek and I walk into the house together and the obnoxious music and grinding is all I see. I grab onto Derek to lure off any guy who isn't Kyle. I try to look for either Kyle or Tina, when the bubbly blonde I know and love, comes my way.

"When I said to find a date, I didn't mean _THE_ date!" I could literally feel Derek's ego boost. "How did you score this hot piece of meat?" I shudder on impulse and Derek grabs the shoulder farthest from him.

"Well, it took some time, but after begging and begging and begging and _begging_, I figured that she deserved a good time." Derek winks at Tina and she blushes. Of course he would be hitting on girls while he is here with me.

"Oh, I'm sure Casey will have tons of _fun_." Tina sends a wink my way and I groan. "Oh, Casey by the way, Kyle is over there." I look in the direction that she points to and see Kyle chatting up with another guy. "If I were you, I would totally try and get his attention." With that, Tina leaves Derek and me alone.

"You can let go now Derek." Instead of listening to me, he brings me to the 'dance floor'.

"Dance to make him want you." Derek's breath is hot against my ear, making my heart race.

The music pounds against my body, making me grip Derek's shirt. I feel him chuckle and grab my hands, moving me to the music. Derek was never a bad dancer; in fact he was pretty good, whether or not he would like to admit it. This reminds me of when Derek and I danced at the lodge, and how smoothly the dancing went. Everything seemed so flowing and connected. When I danced with Jesse, it didn't seem to flow as much as I would have liked it to.

When the next song comes on, I groan inwardly. A grinding song. I watch as the couples start to rub against each other. I look Derek in the eyes, trying to see what he thinks of the situation. There's something in his eyes, but I only see it for a second.

He starts to pull me away from the dance area. I stop dead in my tracks. He gives me a look of confusion. "I'm not leaving." Derek tugs on my arm, but I won't move an inch.

"Fine!" Derek grabs my hips and turns me around. He moves my hips to the beat of the song. If anyone were to look over at us, I'm sure we looked like a brand new couple; though that wasn't going through my head.

* * *

A few minutes go by, and the song still hasn't ended. It's as if the universe just _wants_ something to happen between Derek and me. At this rate, I hope nothing happens.

I look over to Kyle and see that he is looking our way. Finally! So I decided to change things up. I press into Derek. I bite my lower lip and just look at Kyle. I see the way that his blue eyes never turn away from mine, his jaw almost dropping. I send him a wink and really grind into Derek. Kyle just looks at me, awestruck. Hook, line and sinker.

"Case…." I hear the strain in Derek's voice, but I pay no attention to it. "Case…." I hear it again, but this time I look at him, still grinding. With this, Derek pushes me off and walks away. My jaw drops, anger searing through my veins.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Kyle; his auburn hair shining in the lights, his smile so small and sweet, and his eyes never looking away. "Care to dance?" His voice sounds like velvet. Without answering, I get really close to him. Kyle spins me around and I grind on him.

* * *

After a few long songs with Kyle, I give him my number, and start to look for Derek. Whilst speaking to Kyle, I realize that he is perfect for me. He loves to read the classic romantic novels, as well as do his studies. Kyle isn't afraid to do things out of his comfort zone. I find that relaxing and beautiful in a sense.

I start to ask around for Derek, considering the fact that he seems to be avoiding me. It was just a simple dance tactic to lure in Kyle. There was nothing wrong with that right? Of course not. I continue to look around the mess of people for Derek. That's when I find him with Tina, flirting with each other; which isn't a big deal, really.

"Hey Tina, hey jerk." I greet Tina and Derek respectfully, glaring at Derek. Derek just stares at me, Tina just hugs me. We then got talking about what happened with Kyle. All the while, I feel Derek's eyes on me. I look at the time on my phone and run my hand through my hair. "Hey Tina, I'm sorry but it's getting pretty late and I have a morning class tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Oh honey that's fine, call me when you are done with classes." I hug Tina and then motion to Derek that it's time to leave.

When we leave the party, the walk back to our place was unbearably quiet. I try to start a conversation, but get shot down immediately. I interlock my hands behind my back, and take long strides. I look at Derek, trying to figure out the emotion he was wearing. I catch his eyes, only for a second before he rolls them.

"Hey Space Case, it's not polite to stare at people." My face flushes. I start to scramble around my brain to find the words to say.

"Well, it's not my fault that my _da__te_ decided to ditch me." Derek scoffs, giving me an incredulous look.

"You were giving Kyle the _eyes_. It's not my fault that you wanted to get into his pants tonight." I punch him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"I did not want to get into his pants." I say, raising my voice slightly. Derek raises his brow at me.

"Yeah, says the girl _grinding_ like it's her job. Do you know how many guys _and_ girls I had to tear away so you could focus on creepy Kyle?" My brows furrow at his nickname for Kyle.

"Kyle is not creepy! He is a very fine intellect –"

"Case, there are rumors about him." I roll my eyes walking faster towards our house. Why would Derek care? I know why, it's because he always tries to destroy anything happy in my life, with the exception of my dream.

I open the door and slam it in Derek's face. When he opens the door, his face his red with rage, he glares at me, slamming the door shut. I watch him storm off into his room. His door shut with a loud bang. I sigh walking to my own room.

* * *

I prepare myself for sleep, and get snuggled into the covers. I close my eyes, and then Derek's music blares. My eyes shoot open and I clench my jaw. I put a pillow over my face; I'm not going to let Derek win. After what seems like a half hour, I get out of my bed and storm towards his door, banging on it loudly.

"DER-EK!" Knowing that he can't hear me, I burst the door open and turn the music off.

"What the hell?" Derek gets in my face. I push him away glaring at him with all my might.

"I have a morning class. I need my sleep!" I start to walk away when Derek holds onto my wrist. "Let go!" I wiggle my wrist out of his grasp and storm back into my room. I wasn't able to sleep well that night.

* * *

"Hey Casey," I turn to see Kyle. "I have something to ask you." I give him a big smile.

"What is it?" I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, on a date." His sparkling blue eyes staring intently into mine, I nod. Kyle gives me a big smile. "Alright, pick you up at six for dinner." He sends me a wink and I just melt inside.

Throughout the rest of my classes, I just grin like a madman. One of the greatest guys just asked me out on a date, who wouldn't be happy from that?

When I get home, I start humming my favorite tune. I plan out an outfit that shows off my curves and my eyes. With my hair curling to perfection, I start preparing dinner for Derek; of course with his favorite food, cucumbers; a small creamy cucumber salad with fresh hamburgers. The door opens and in walks Derek.

"Hey Derek, I made you dinner. Kyle is going to be here soon to pick me up." Derek just pushes pass me and grabs a plate, settling himself on the counter top. The doorbell rings and I squeak. "I'll see you when I get back."

Kyle drives us to an upscale restaurant. The place looks as though it's too upscale. When we walk inside, I can tell that mainly celebrities would be able to eat here. I start to feel conscious about the money in my purse, as well as the black dress I'm currently wearing. A waiter takes us to a private table, handing out the menus. We order our drinks and sit in silence.

"Casey, I know for a fact that you are the kind of girl that enjoys a good book. I also know that you read romantic novels. Would you be interested in reading my step-mother's novel?" I put my hands into my lap, trying not to ruin the white silk cloth.

"What exactly is the book about?" Kyle's eyes once me over before he starts to toy with the center piece of the table.

"All I know is that it's about a forbidden love triangle. Unfortunately the setting takes place in the future, the year 3016. This is all I know, but are you interested?" I bite my lower lip, I don't want to disappoint Kyle.

"Sure, why not?" I give Kyle a small smile. The waiter returns with our drinks and we order our food. "So Kyle, I was wondering if after this you wanted to go get some ice cream."

"Well this food is so rich; I highly suggest that we don't go for ice cream." I sink back into my chair. Well that idea was shot down the drain. The rest of the night we talk about our studies and where we plan on going.

When he drives me back to my house at eleven, he walks me to the door and kisses my cheek. I watch him drive away with a blush covering my entire face. I unlock the door and walk in, closing the door behind me. I watch Derek stuff his face with a bag of chips.

"What's with the face?" Derek puts another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Oh nothing really." I unconsciously rest my hand on my cheek, right where he his lips were. Derek rolls his eyes and pushes himself off of the counter that he was leaning on. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed. Good night." I start to walk towards my room when Derek stands in front of the hallway, blocking me from my room. "Derek, will you move?"

"What's the magic word?" Derek's cocky smirk radiates with his arrogance. I try to push him out of the way, only for his smirk to get even bigger.

"Move…now!" I try to push once again, only to fail. "Fine, can you move, please?" My voice strains on the word please.

"Nope, because we are going to go for ice cream." Derek takes my hand and walks me out of the house.

"Derek, now is not the time to go get ice cream." Derek just ignores me, dragging me to the nearest ice cream shop. "Derek, I don't want any ice cream."

"Yes you do. It's written all over your face." Am I that easily readable? "What kind do you want?" I look over the choices and see my favorite.

I smile pointing to the flavor I want. Rolling his eyes at my childish antics, Derek orders our cones. "You would go for Chocolate Chip."

"Well, at least it's not as weird as Bubblegum. I mean, really gum pieces?" I push Derek playfully. We get our cones and Derek's face has chocolate all around his mouth. I start to laugh out loud. "What?"

"You are such a messy eater when it comes to ice cream." I lick my thumb and start to rub away the chocolate from his mouth. I put the ice cream in my mouth, carefully disposing of the mess.

"I was saving that for later." Derek then laughs, walking away from me.

"Don't leave me." I run to catch up with him, almost dropping my cone on the ground.

"So how was that date of yours?" I bite my lower lip. "That bad?" Derek cracks a smile.

"No, it just wasn't what I expected." Derek raises his brow. "He took me to an expensive restaurant. Sure that's fine and all, but I felt underdressed and out of place."

"Well, he sounds really snobbish." I scoff, taking another lick of my ice cream.

"Maybe next time, he won't take me to somewhere on the high end." Derek shakes his head.

By the time that we reach the door, our ice cream and cones are in our stomachs. Derek bids me a goodnight, walking into his room and I stand in the empty room, staring after him. I snap out of it and start preparing for bed for the night.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's been hell trying to figure out what would happen at the party. This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but hey it's an update right? I feel as though this chapter was rushed and is kind of like a filler without really being one. I have no idea, let me know what you think. I've been listening to Nightcore non-stop to get inspiration, as well as Tobuscus. Well, I'll leave this note at this. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Review, favorite and alert!**_

_**~Ta**_


	5. Third Time's the Charm

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Life with Derek**

**Chapter Five: Third Time's the Charm**

Getting into the dating life during college can be very, exhilarating; because within these relationships, you never know what to expect with a new environment. Also, taking into consideration of the physical aspect of relationships, I might try this out, as well as any other young adult would; this includes Derek Venturi.

I storm into the house, slamming the door shut. I growl in anger and strangle the air. How can a man get such a following of women? Literally women just stare at Derek like he is just the golden piece of man that they all need. It's absolutely sickening. Women like that give other women that attribute that we all aren't. What's even worse is that I see Tina always asking about Derek. I don't want another Emily. Only the thing is, she doesn't creep on him like how Emily did. That is a little bit refreshing.

I walk over to the couch and turn on the TV. The only things that are on are those dramatic talk shows where they have the DNA tests. Not wanting to listen to this headache causing nonsense, I pop in one of my movies. The lovely, "Edward Scissorhands".

Derek bursts through the doors as soon as Edward starts to style hair. "I thought you were over Johnny?" I blush and pause the movie.

"Well, it's still a good movie and-" Derek rolls his eyes and sits next to me.

"You want to watch a good movie?" Derek nudges me and winks at me. I give him a repulsed look.

"How dare you even suggest something like that? Now I'm not in the mood to watch anything." I eject the disc and put it into the case, placing it in its respective spot. "Anyways, I should probably get ready for my date with Kyle." I start walking towards my room.

"You're going out with him again?" I turn, looking at Derek.

"Is there a problem?" Derek just shakes his head, putting his attention on the screen. I purse my lips and continue to my room.

I blast some Kelly Clarkson in my room and start taking clothes out of my closet. On my bed, are the outfits I plan on wearing. I pick up a minty green dress. Pleased with the dress, I slip it on, putting on some black pumps and some silver bracelets. As soon as I get done with my make-up, the doorbell rings.

I walk out to the door and see Kyle all dressed up. Before I can change my dress, Kyle waves to me and smiles. I silently mutter 'curse' words under my breath before I open the door to Kyle.

Kyle takes us to the Opera house. The entire time I feel out of place and awkward. Not only that, but Kyle rests his hand on my upper thigh. I place his hand back into his lap, but regardless, it ends up back in my lap.

"Kyle, I would appreciate it if you could keep your hands to yourself. Thank you." This is the only thing that I will say to him the entire night. After the date is over, he drops me off without a word, even without a kiss. With this I feel used and gross.

I burst through the door, grabbing Derek's attention, as well as someone else's, but that doesn't matter. I walk into the kitchen and start making myself a bowl of cereal. I angrily munch on the poor cereal bites as if they were Kyle himself. I watch as Derek makes his way towards me.

"Way to scare away my date." I just glare at him, stilling crunching on my helpless cereal. "Was the date that bad?" I practically throw the plastic bowl into the sink.

"Who the hell tries to hook up at an Opera?" I ask Derek, as if he really cares about my love life.

"A sir." I groan, running my hand through my hair. My phone beeps, indicating that I have a new text message.

"Are you kidding me?" Derek gives me a perplexed look. "Kyle just texted me saying that he was sorry that he couldn't control himself over my beauty, he just wanted to feel connected to me. That's such bologna!" I growl in my throat, closing my eyes to try and calm myself down.

"I thought you were into all of that mushy stuff." My eyes snap open, throwing mental daggers into Derek's eyes.

"What Kyle did was not mushy, it was crude and unpleasing. I'll never go back out with him, ever." Derek gives me a look, causing me to give him a look back.

"That's what you said about Sam and Truman. And, what did you do? You went back out with them." I roll my eyes. "As they say, history repeats itself."

"Well not this time Derek. I'm going to take a break from dating and focus on my dancing and academics." Derek scoffs, walking away from me. With this I decide to turn in for the night.

* * *

I awake the next morning with someone's loud talking and their friend's loud voices. I pull the covers over my head, trying to drown out the sound of the obnoxious laughter. Admitting defeat, I get out of bed, and walk towards the incessant noise.

"Looks like the sleeping beauty finally awoke." I look over to Zach and roll my eyes. I sit next to Zach on the couch, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Space Case, do you mind going someplace else?" I grunt, nuzzling closer to Zach just to annoy Derek. I'm awarded with Zach's laughter causing me to giggle.

"Well, Casey, as much as I like this, I don't want to end up dead cause of Derek." Getting the hint, I remove myself from Zach. "Thanks."

"No problem." I give Zach a small smile. I can feel Derek's eyes on me, a dark essence coming from them.

"So Case, could you leave now?" I sigh loudly, slowly getting out of the room towards the kitchen. My phone rings in my bedroom, so I rush towards it answering:

"Hello?" The chatter of children and crying welcomes my now induced head ache.

"Hey Casey, how are things with you?" I can hear Simon crying in the background. "'Cause things on this side of the phone are hectic."

"Mom, everything is fine; if you consider having Derek as a roommate being fine." I look at a picture that Mom took of Derek and me at the lodge. Mom made me and Derek take a picture together. It wasn't enjoyable at all; in fact Derek mocked me the entire time, though we got our pride in check for one photo for Mom. Why do I still have it? I put the picture down, redirecting my attention to the phone.

"Well, Marti is asking to talk to Derek." I sigh loudly. "I'm sorry, I'll try to make it quick."

I call for Derek, hand him my phone and start picking clothes for the day while he walks away with my phone. Derek is always so sweet with Marti. It's like Marti has a special place in his heart. At times, it seems a little unfair to Edwin, Lizzie and not to mention me, but at others it's endearing.

I change into a floral high-waist skirt, pink cardigan, and a white tank top. When I'm finished dressing, I walk out to take my phone back to talk to Mom. But when I walk out, all I see is Derek, planted on the couch, watching the women's beach volleyball match, with my phone on the coffee table. He hung up!

"Der-ek!" I strut towards him and get my hands ready to push him. "You were supposed to leave the phone on!" Derek turns around and puts his hands up in defense.

"Hey, Nora said that Simon needed a feeding, so I left it at that." I sigh, reaching over the couch to grab my phone. I put the cellular device on silent and get my bags for my lecture. I grab an apple from the fridge and walk out of the house.

Since the housing complex is close to campus, I pretty much walk there. Plus, it's good exercise. So I make my way to campus when I hear someone call me name. I turn towards the calling and see Kyle running to catch up to me. I scoff and walk faster. Just when I think I'm far away from him, I feel his hands on my shoulder. I shrug him off, walking away from him.

"Casey, can we talk?" I ignore him and continue to walk forward. "Casey!" Kyle catches up to me once more, causing me to glare at him. How dare he try to converse with me after what happened? "Casey, I really want to apologize for what happened last night. I shouldn't have acted that way, it was rude and demeaning. No woman should ever be treated like that. Could you give me a second chance?"

I bite my lower lip, reading his eyes. Although my mind is telling me to punch him square in the face and walk away leaving him there in his shame, my heart says that I should give him a second chance because it is the right thing to do. I sigh, closing my eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with him anymore. "Let me think about it." With this, I leave him in the dust, hurrying to my English lecture, even though he's going the same way.

* * *

During my lecture, my mind drifts off to Kyle and that stupid second chance ordeal. When I looked into his eyes, they truly looked sincere, telling the truth about being sorry. But then I think about the second date we had. It was just purely awful. I worry that if I go on another date with him, the same thing will happen. I shake my head, trying to rid of any thoughts of Kyle.

When the lecture is over with, I head into another building, holding the other lectures of the day. When I finish with those, I glance at my phone to see ten new text messages from Kyle. I sigh closing my phone, refusing to look at those messages.

I start walking towards my house, thinking of what to make for dinner tonight, when I feel eyes on me. I stop and look around, finding no one around me. I take a deep breath and continue my route, but just a tad faster than usual. I hear footsteps behind me, and I strut even faster towards the house.

When my house is in sight, I practically run towards it. I turn around to see if there was anybody following me due to the recent circumstances. When I look behind me, I see Kyle running towards the house. I fumble with the keys and drop them on the ground. I mutter a 'curse' under my breath, reaching to get the keys when I see Kyle's hand already grasping them. He hands them to me with the cheesiest smile I have ever seen.

"So? What do you think? Could you give me a second chance?" I run my hand over my arm, feeling extremely uncomfortable, unable to give him and answer yet.

"Kyle, I haven't made a decision yet…." I see his face fall, practically tearing me into pieces. Third time's the charm, right? I note to mentally kick myself later when I start feeling myself give in. "But I guess one more date couldn't hurt right?" As soon as the words slip from my lips, I instantly regret them. Kyle embraces me, his cologne practically suffocating me due to the amount he put on.

"You won't regret this. I promise." The last two words almost send shivers down my spine. Something about the way they came out of his mouth seemed very suggestive. I watch him leave after telling, me what time he was going to pick me up.

I unlock the door, entering the house, kicking off my shoes at the door and placing my coat on the coat rack. I close the door behind me, walking into the kitchen getting the ingredients ready for dinner. Not too long after I start cooking, Derek emerges from the front door.

"You got plans tonight?" I look up into his eyes, his chocolate eyes swirling with mischief and curiosity. I roll my eyes, focusing on making the food right. "Hey Space Case, it's polite to answer questions." I sigh loudly, bringing my attention towards him once again.

"Yes, I have plans. I have a date at six." I can feel Derek giving me a look. "Is there a problem?" Derek just shakes his head once more, heading off into his room.

I get back to work on dinner and put the chicken in the oven. Then I prepare the vegetables on the stove. After half an hour, dinner is ready.

I walk over to Derek's room and open the door. When I walk in I see Derek slipping on a shirt. The defined lines on his back from hockey practice almost lure me in. _Almost. _I shake my head, ridding of anything that could be terrifying. "Dinner is done."

Derek turns around and pushes me aside, rushing to the table. I let out a breathy laugh, making my own way to the table to eat my chicken dinner.

We eat in silence. I occasionally look over to the clock, estimating how much time I have until Kyle picks me up. After calculating, I see that I can take a small shower, put my hair up, get a dress and put on make-up before Kyle comes around. When I am finished with my plate, I put it in the sink, hoping that Derek will take care of it for me.

I rush towards the bathroom, taking some towels with me. I strip down to my undergarments, and then I turn on the shower, testing the temperature. When it's warm enough, I take the rest of my clothes off and step into the warm water. I let the water wash away the dirt and grime from the day. I rinse the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair, and wash off the soap on my body. I turn off the water, draping a towel over my body. I wrap the towel around me, tucking the corner between my breasts. I walk out of the bathroom, walking towards my room.

I close my door behind me, letting the towel drop to the ground. I walk to the closet, picking out a navy blue dress that ends around my knees. I put on my signature blue eye shadow and put on some strappy heels. I rush to the door putting on a jacket and grab a purse.

The doorbell rings and I open the door to see Kyle all gussied up once again. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as we walk up to his car.

"You look beautiful tonight." I give him a small smile, looking out the window, preparing for the date in my head. I can tell that Kyle is starting to feel uncomfortable with me. I notice the way he shifts in his seat, trying to keep his eye on the road.

We pull up to a theatre. As much as I love performing, I am not looking forward to this date. While we take our seats, I feel eyes on my rear end. I close my eyes trying to calm myself down, maybe it isn't Kyle staring. We take our seats, with Kyle on my left and another couple on my right. They can see if I get distressed, right?

The lights dim down and the play starts. The play is about a girl who moves to New York in search of true love. She works as a baker and her neighbor just irritates her to no end. The neighbor works as a male nurse and is always making comments to her when she walks past him. They get into heated arguments that just get a little too close for comfort.

During the intermission, I go to the women's restroom. I fix any make-up mishaps and look over my dress. Is this a little too promiscuous? I shake my head at the thought. Kyle isn't going to try anything. He promised. With this I walk out of the restroom. I see Kyle with a drink.

"I thought that since while we were out, why not having a bit of fun?" I give Kyle an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I don't drink." I'm not even legal age yet. Kyle's face falls in defeat. I start to walk towards the theatre when Kyle tugs on my wrist.

"It's not time to go in yet." The tone of his voice makes me want to run away from this place and into my room under the covers where I know I will be safe. I give him a look in disbelief.

"Kyle, there are people walking in, I think it's time to go back in to watch the play." I give him a pleading look, hoping he would just listen. Kyle sighs, walking by me, almost knocking me over. Rude much?

When we take our seats once again, the play begins. In this Act, we start to learn more about the male nurse. Such as why he got into his profession as well as why he doesn't really treat the protagonist with much respect. I feel Kyle's arm reach around me, draping it on my shoulders. I roll my eyes at his attempt of whatever he plans on doing. I shift uncomfortably when I feel Kyle's eyes on my legs.

I place my purse over my legs; hopefully he will look back at the stage, where his eyes are supposed to be! Unfortunately, my life is being difficult at the moment because his eyes are now on my chest. If this is Karma because of all the things I have done to Derek, I promise I won't do anything anymore! But to no avail, his eyes keep staring at my chest. Is that Kyle's hand reaching towards my upper thigh?! I smack his hand, hoping he would get the message. But I still see Kyle out of the corner of my eye, looking at my chest. When I see his hand reach over once more I slap him across the face, standing up openly glaring at him.

"How _dare _you? First you make a move one me, then you say you won't do it again. And yet, here you are being the disgusting pig that I have found you out to be, trying to touch me _again_! This date is over and I _never_ want to see you again!" After chewing him out, I storm out of the theatre and into the lobby. I pull out my phone and ring up the first person that I can think of:

"Hello?"

"Tina, I need you to pick me up. I just had one of the worst dates and I can't stay here any longer." Anger seeps through my teeth, my words dripping with insecurities.

"Whoa Casey, I can't pick you up. I'm away on family matters. I'm sorry but you're going to have to find someone else. But when you get home, I expect details. I'm really sorry Casey. Good luck." I give her and sad goodbye and I stare at the phone, thinking of anyone else I can call. I sigh deeply, knowing the exact person to call. I dial the number and wait for them to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Derek, I need you to come pick me up, no questions asked." I can practically see him roll his eyes, not really wanting to do this favor. "If you do this for me I promise to…." I can't think of anything.

"You promise to make me a sandwich and sit through a horror movie marathon with me and Zach." I cringe. I hate scary movies, long with surprises, sexism, and Derek. But to combine horror films with Derek? That was just asking to be put into a horror movie.

"No. No scary movies. I will do anything but that!" Why put me through even more torture? Oh wait…that's Derek's job.

"_Anything_?" This sends a shiver down my spine. His suggestive tone only angers me more.

"Ewe! You pig! Fine, I'll watch a movie, but it can't be too scary." I tell Derek where to pick me up and wait for him to arrive. While I wait, my phone receives new messages from Kyle. I suppress a growl in my throat and delete him off of my phone. Good riddance.

When Derek pulls up with the Prince, I can feel his smug smirk emanating from his car. I roll my eyes, getting into the vehicle.

"Kyle was being a creep?" I look at Derek, flabbergasted that he found out whom I was with and what just happened. Derek shakes his head, "I told you he was a creep." I cross my arms over my chest and look out the window as Derek drives us back to the house.

* * *

I sit on the couch in between Derek and Zach. It's getting extremely uncomfortable due to the fact that Zach is pushing me up against Derek. Like I want to be on top of him! I try to push Zach off of me, only getting closer to Derek.

"Is someone in the cuddling mood?" I glare at Derek as Zach just laughs, making me want to strangle him even more than I already do. Derek wraps his arm around me, causing me to tense up at his actions. Zach laughs even harder at my expression which I'm sure is pure shock. "Isn't that much better now?" I shrug his arm off and get up from my seat.

"I'm making you a sandwich. I hope you're enjoying this, because this will only happen once." Derek chuckles, putting his arm back on the couch where I once was. I just get a feeling that this won't be the only time I bargain him with food.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's been what seems like forever since I've last updated. This chapter has also been a little tough. It is noticeably smaller than the last chapter but, I've been working on this one pretty much all day. I have so many stories that I want to get out but I want to be able to focus on this one. I might just put out some one-shots here and there (this just depends on the fandom you come from), but I might work on another multi-chapter whilst doing this one. The only thing is that I don't want to get the plot lines meshed together or anything. I've counted FOURTEEN stories/one-shots that I haven't STARTED or FINISHED. All together, with the ones that I have started writing or finished, I have SEVENTEEN stories/one-shots that want to get published! SEVEN-FREAKING-TEEN! When those come out, you will just have to be patient. But back to the current story, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite, alert, and review this story. If you have already, thank you so much for the support, I really appreciate it!**_

_**~Ta**_


	6. There's No 'I' in Team

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Life with Derek**

**Chapter Six: There is No 'I' in Team**

Teamwork is always a good thing to have in any type of work; May it be a law firm, or the production of a film. Even in sports is it important to have teamwork. Without teamwork, things tend to fall apart. Thankfully the nuisance of a step-brother I have, knows what team work is. At least I hope he does.

"What do you mean I'm on the bench?" Derek runs a hand through his disheveled hair. Apparently, Derek was a little too rough during the last practice causing an injury to one of the other players. "This is not cool dude." Derek paces in the kitchen, distracting me from my reading. With a loud sigh, I hear Derek making his way to his chair.

"Having trouble?" I feel Derek's eyes give me a wary look. As if my questioning would threaten anything of his. "I'm only asking because you seem stressed."

"I am stressed! How could they put me on bench? It was an accident for crying out loud!" Derek throws his hands in the air, causing me to flinch slightly. Deciding it was best not to continue reading, I put the book down. "I mean, how else was I supposed to know that John had weak wrists? He's supposed to brace himself using his forearms anyways."

"Well, maybe he's just beginning in the hockey ordeal. It would explain why he used his hands." Derek groans, leaving me confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just now I have the whole family coming out for a game that I can't even play in." Derek runs his hands through his hair once more.

"What if I tell everyone that you're sick?" I watch as Derek thinks this over in his mind. "I mean, no one would want to come because of Simon right?" Derek's eyes light up and he ruffles my hair. "A simple thank you would have been nice." I smooth my hair back down as Derek dials the family, walking into his bedroom. I roll my eyes and pick up my book.

As soon as I start reading, I hear someone at the door knocking. Sighing, I put my precious book back down and get up to answer. I look out the window to see Zach; with this I open the door with a much happier attitude.

"Hey Casey." Zach flashes me his pearly whites. "Is Derek around?" Of course he isn't here for me. Why on earth would I think that?

"He's actually on a phone call. If you want, you can just wait here until he's done." Instead of a disappointed look like I expected, I get a sparkling smile. "Did you need him for something?"

"No, I actually came here to talk to you." I feel my cheeks heat up instantly. "So here's the deal, the game is tomorrow night and I need someone to wear my jersey. The girl I originally wanted is going away, and the only other girl I wanted to wear my jersey was you." Although, being a back-up sure stabbed me, it's still nice that he thinks of me. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to wear my jersey tomorrow." I give him a small smile.

"Sure thing Zach." Zach gives me a bear hug, nearly crushing my ribs. He hands me his jersey with an even brighter smile than when he came in. I see Zach's eyes look behind me; he looks back at me, tenderly grasping my chin to look at him. I can see in his eyes that he wants me to understand something.

"You can't tell Derek though. This will be our little secret." Zach playfully winks at me, causing me to blush. Of course his hint was a little obvious; I go along with it anyways. So to counteract Zach's wink, I give him a smirk. I hear Derek clear his throat and both Zach and I redirect our attention towards the well-known prankster. "Oh Derek, I didn't see you there." Derek just rolls his eyes.

"Well Zach you should probably get going." Zach nods, waving as he walks out of the house. With a smile on my face I start to make my way back to my beloved book.

"So what did Zach want?" I simply shrug my shoulders, giving him a smug smirk. Shaking his head, Derek makes his way into the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips. "I'll find out sooner or later."

"You just keep thinking that." I return to my book with the sound of Derek's nonsense of a TV show; which of course consists of half-naked girls playing a sport. While grumbling, I take my book and I into my sanctuary of our home, my room.

He's going to have to try harder than that if he wants me to break.

* * *

Tired of just sitting in my room, I decide that it's okay to venture out. When I do this, the smell of popcorn makes my mouth water with hunger. I practically run out of my room to see Derek with a bowl of freshly popped butter popcorn, sitting in his chair with a smirk. I walk into the kitchen, ignoring Derek, and look for a bag myself.

"You took the last bag?" I glare at Derek, his smirk getting even bigger, trying to hide his giggles. I grumble underneath my breath, walking away.

"I can _share_ it if you want." I stop dead in my tracks, looking behind me. Derek holds the bowl of popcorn out towards me. I want to scream, "It's a trap", but Derek's words beat me to it: "Only if you tell me what you and Zach were talking about."

"If you think that's going to work, you must be dreaming." With a new found confidence, I walk back into my room with an empty stomach, not giving into the temptation called popcorn. Not this round.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen starting to prepare dinner. Chicken salad with a side of meatballs for Derek, that sounds pretty good. I hear someone knocking on the door, so I stop cooking and open the door to see Zach.

"Hey Casey." I look Zach up and down, raising my eyebrow. "Is Derek here?" I shake my head, with this Zach walks in with a Victoria's Secret bag.

"And what is that for?" I gesture to the bag, with a look of disgust. Zach just laughs, opening the bag to reveal boxes of chocolates. "Why chocolates?" I pour myself a glass of orange juice and start sipping on it.

"Well, I was thinking of putting a sexy outfit in there, but it was too expensive. But I already had the suspicion that you already had something for Derek." I spit all of the juice onto the floor from my mouth. This makes Zach only laugh louder.

"Ew! Goodness no! Not for him in a million years." I wipe my mouth clean and grab a towel for the mess I made.

"Well, do you at least have something?" I give Zach a dirty look, rubbing on the orange juice mess a little too hard. "What?"

"Here I was thinking you were a respectable man, but all you want is to get-"

"What?! No! I just want Derek to freak out." Zach rolls his eyes at my skeptical look. "I have my eyes on someone else anyways." Well these words just crush any hope of anything romantic springing from this. Then again, do I really want to get into another Sam thing?

"I do have a bra that I bought recently. But I'm pretty sure that Derek has already seen it when he put my bras in the toilet last week." I groan remembering the horror of having to hang dry my bras in the kitchen so I can see that Derek didn't do anything else to them.

"Well I think the card is pretty suspicious, as well as the bag so, that might work." I nod in agreement when Zach looks up at me from putting the card into the bag. "Well I should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow night." Zach gives me a smile and I return one to him.

I finish dinner up when Derek walks through the door. I set the dinner table for two, as usual, and bring the food to the table.

"What's with the bag?" I smirk a little, taking my seat.

"Zach got it for me." I watch as Derek rummages through the bag to find the card. He reads the little note, dropping his jaw. I watch as his eyes move from the card to me and back to the card. "Sit down and eat."

Derek just sits down, with his jaw still hanging open. I reach over the table and close his mouth. The entirety of dinner was eaten in silence. I shift uncomfortably under his stare. "What's the big favor?"

"Nothing you should really worry about." I take his plate and start cleaning the dishes. "Anyways, how was your day today?"

"Nothing you should really worry about." I hear the mocking tone in his voice. I turn around and glare at him to see him glaring back at me. I huff out a sigh and return to doing the dishes.

When I'm finished with the dishes, I walk to my room and get out my diary. When I start writing, my door opens. Derek starts to pace around my room, breathing heavily. I can feel his heated stare start to interrupt my heart felt entry. I slam my book shut and look up at him.

"What?" Derek just stares at me. "If you aren't going to say anything then just get out of my room." Derek continues to just stare. I growl, getting up from my bed and march towards him. I place my hand on his chest forcefully, slightly moving him.

"What are you and Zach up to?" Derek knocks my hand away. I stand my ground and cross my arms in front of my chest. "You said you weren't going to go after any of my hockey friends. So what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing no such thing." Derek just scoffs. I want to roll my eyes and push him out the door, but I know this isn't going to happen.

"Oh really? Then how come you and Zach are getting all flirty then?" Derek moves towards me, his anger more noticeable than before.

"It's harmless." I push pass him, going to my closet to pick out pajamas.

"That is not harmless!" I can tell that Derek is now facing me with his hands in the air.

"Why do you care?" I turn towards him, throwing my clothes on my bed. Putting all my weight to one leg, I cross my arms once again.

"Because this is just like Sam!" Derek just looks at me, with an emotion that's unreadable.

"Well you have nothing to worry about because this isn't just like Sam. Now get out of my room!" I push Derek out of my room and slam the door before he could retort.

After changing into my pink pajamas, I continue to write in my diary; this time with much more anger than content and romance.

* * *

It's an hour before the game and I'm walking alone to the game. I couldn't ask Derek for a ride, because I didn't want to be there that early. So to kill the time until I decided to leave, I made a poster to support the team. I would have made one for Derek, but he thinks I'm bad luck.

I make it to the game with time to spare to find a good seat. I'm close to the glass, but not too close. I've been to a few of Derek's hockey games in high school, so I do know when to cheer and when to boo. That's always a plus.

The game starts off with the anthem. When the singer is done, the game commences. I watch as Derek sits on the bench at the far end. Zach sits next to him to comfort him. I smile at his sweet gesture, but I know Derek is just mumbling under his breath, hoping to get the game over with.

Some of the players get on the ice and hit the puck around. When Zach gets put on the ice I cheer for him, holding up the poster I made. Zach waves to me before getting focused into the game. After the first period, the score is 5-3; our team winning by two points. Second period hits and we miss two goals, and let two in. So the score is even by the time the period ends. When the third period comes Zach is put into the penalty box for charging. A lot of the other players become injured or put in the penalty box, and the coach looks furious. Only one playable player is left, and it's Derek. I smile and cheer when Derek is put on the ice. Derek looks my way and nods. Derek not only scores one, but two goals, winning the game. Everyone cheers and rumors about an after game party spread fast. I run to wait in front of the locker rooms to congratulate the team.

The first to emerge from the lockers is Zach. I give him a friendly hug which he welcomes with open arms. With this Derek walks out. I'm about to pounce him when he raises his hands up.

"Sorry I don't do hugs." Zach rolls his eyes and pushes me towards Derek. I give him a big sideways hug. Derek fakes puking noises and I give him a punch in the shoulder when I let him go.

"Congrats on the win, Jerk." I stick my tongue out at him and Derek just rolls his eyes. I take of Zach's jersey and hand it back to him. "This time I hope she can wear it this time." Zach smiles at me.

"Thanks Casey. You should come to the after party." I shake my head, putting my hands in my hoodie pocket.

"Sorry, I don't want to cramp Derek's style. So I'll just have a movie night. Have a good time." I wave to the boys and take the poster with me.

I walk about half way home when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Derek running, so I stop so he can catch up.

"So what movie are we watching?" I know Derek loves movies. He aspires to be a director if he doesn't become a professional hockey star.

"Well, I was going to watch Pride and Prejudice, but we can watch whatever movie you want. Nothing scary though!" Derek groans, draping an arm on my shoulders.

"I'll save you from those nasty things." Derek says this in a baby voice; which makes me angry.

"No you won't, you'll just laugh as I scream and run away." I shrug off his arm as we get closer to the house.

"Fine, I'll pick a funny movie Princess." I stick my tongue out at him like a child and rush into the house. Maybe 'll just cramp his style in the house.

* * *

_**A/N: HEY! Sorry it's been so long. I've been distracted with people and my job and watching fandom things. But it also didn't help the fact that I had writer's block. This chapter was probably short, which I do apologize, I just wanted to post something out for you guys. But I hope that you enjoyed this because this was hell. My other ideas are nagging at me. I'll get to those soon. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story. And if you already have, thank you so much, your support means so much to me.**_

_**With love;**_

_**Ta**_


End file.
